1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to System-on-Chips (SoCs), and more particularly to SoCs including both an application processor and a communication processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The enhanced functionality and capabilities of contemporary electronic devices, such as smart phones, generally require the inclusion of multiple different processors. In order to limit the physical size of such electronic devices, the multiple processors (e.g., an application processor and a communication processor) are often integrated onto a single semiconductor substrate, or SoC. However, each one of the multiple processors usually requires a dedicated non-volatile memory storing a corresponding boot loader and/or firmware data, and a volatile memory to which the boot loader and firmware data may be loaded from the non-volatile memory during a power-up operation.
Since each one of the multiple processors provided on a SoC conventionally requires the provision of a non-volatile memory and a volatile memory, the number of processors that may be reasonably included within a SoC may become unduly limited, unless the physical size of the SoC is increased.